Daddy, Play With Me!
by Shin-Shui
Summary: Cloud has grown distant from son Roxas, and Roxas is lost with no clue as to what to do. But, an idea suddenly hits him; Use the very thing that separated them to bring them back together again. M for Lemon and Incest. Enjoy!


**Redux:** Well! Here it is! The revised-format version of D, PWM! I'm fixing it in honor of the release of Son, Please Forgive Me! Or Daddy, Play With Me! (Cloud's Side). I hope that you enjoy it if you're new, or continue enjoying it if you've already read it! And if you decide to read S, PFM! I hope you enjoy it as well!

Welp, here it is! My number 4(ish...xD) KH fic. Please enjoy, and when you're done, please rate and review!

**Legal Disclaimer: **...Your mom. XD No, but really. Blahblahblah, I don't own KH, blahblahblah, Roxas and Cloud don't belong to me, blahblahblah, don't sue me, blahblahblah. You get the point? NOW ONWARDS TO THE STORY! THUNDERCATS, HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! XD Also, I'm still trying to get that Cheese Wheel. ;; XD

* * *

"Well, have you tried talking to him about it, Rox?" the brunet on the other end of the phone-line shifted the phone to his other ear with a sigh.

"Of course I have, Sora. But you know my dad...he hardly ever talks to me," the blond sat on his bed tossing a small plushie into the air that was  
given to him by his father when he was little, "and it's not like he doesn't know that I know why he hasn't been coming home."

Sora sighed. Roxas had always been a bit of a drama queen when it came to his dad, no matter what the subject was, but he still couldn't deny that leaving Roxas at home to go off with men he'd met at some dance club wasn't the best fatherly move for Cloud.

"Well..." he began, not knowing exactly what to say, "just keep trying, Roxas. The worst thing you could do is stop trying to get through to him."

"Alright...thanks Sora," Roxas said, hanging up his cellphone.

The whole ordeal had started two months ago. Roxas was just turning 16, and it was the same day his mother had died, 15 years ago. After Aerith, Roxas's mother, died, Cloud was lost. However, when his friend Squall had come over one night, love blossomed between the two and  
Cloud had been gay ever since.

So on this particular day Roxas celebrated his life and birth, but, ironically, mourned death as well. Around this time, Roxas was also coming into his own; he'd been experimenting, and he wound up being gay like his father, Cloud. Sadly, the night of his birthday, when he would have been getting...well, some, Cloud had been out drinking. So, when Cloud came stumbling through Roxas's door just as he and his, now ex, boyfriend Riku were about to know things in the biblical sense, it was a sight to behold. Sadly, for Roxas, Cloud hadn't waited for Riku to be dressed to start his drunken word assault, and he began with indignated judgment.

"Whiy..." he began, slurring his words, "what the hyil d-dyu think yoor doin?" Of course if your drunken father had just walked in on you and your boyfriend as you were about to have sex for the first time, not only would he wanna get out as soon as possible, but the embarrassment caused by it makes way for a sure-fire break-up, both of which applied to Riku. Of course, even after he'd left, the drunken rage inside Cloud remained. In his inebriation, Cloud had accidentally started with the classic parent to child 'out-of-control' speech, but he made a dire mistake in the fight; Cloud brought up Roxas's mother and began to blame her death on him.

"Sh-She was never the saym after she had yuu!" he said, his drunken state affecting his speech quite noticeably.

This, of course, led to a huge argument between the two as, no matter who it is, being blamed for your mother's death is something you have to dispute. The two argued for hours, and Cloud eventually just left the house. He stayed at a hotel that his friend Cid had driven him to until he was sober enough to think straight. However, even when he went back the next day Cloud didn't apologize for what he had said. Roxas wasn't sure if it was because he was furious, or if it was because he didn't know how to make up for what he'd said. Sure, Roxas was mad at him after it happened and for a few weeks too, but...at this point, he just wanted his father back.

"I just don't know what to do anymore..." Roxas sighed, remembering the whole fight.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[X-X-X-X-X]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next day at school Roxas's mind was only on Cloud. He was trying to think of something, anything, to get his father talking to him; The last few months were really Roxas.

As the final bell of the day rang, Roxas gathered his things from his desk and headed to his locker.

"So?" Sora began, leaning against the off-colored locker next to Roxas's, "how's the situation going?"

"I don't know, how is it?" Roxas responded sarcastically, sticking his tongue out.

"Hey," Sora laughed, "I'm just saying it's been two, close to three, months now. You should at least be trying every day."

"I know Sora, but sometimes he doesn't come home for days on end, and he won't answer his cell phone." Roxas sighed. He knew Sora had known all this, but he couldn't blame his friend for trying.

"Well," Sora said, racking his brain looking for an answer to give to Roxas, "next time he's home just tell him how you really feel."

"How I really feel, eh?" Roxas sighed once more, "Thanks, Sora."

"Good luck, Roxy." Sora and Roxas said their goodbyes and both made for their buses.

"How I really feel..." Sora's words echoed in Roxas's mind, somehow getting lodged in any thought he dared to think.

Roxas went home and slept for the rest of the day; between his losing sleep from the incident and wake up extremely early every day for school,  
he'd sworn he had a zombie's complexion.

The next day, Roxas woke up renewed and refreshed. He was thankful for being able to at least, partially, catch up on his sleep. But he had had a strange dream.

In the dream, there was a young man, like Roxas, and a man who was older than the boy you could tell, but still very young looking, like Roxas's father, Cloud. Roxas couldn't tell if the two were indeed father and son, but it didn't really matter either way to him. The two had started off arguing about something Roxas didn't quite catch, and the older of the two soon left the room that they were fighting in. The young boy sat there and cried, but, eventually, the other man came back. The boy ran to him in an embrace and said; "Don't leave me like that again." The older one slowly knelt down on one knee and said "I'm sorry. I love you." and with that, he kissed the younger one. Of course, this was right when Roxas woke up, as dreams take a long time to get even the simplest of plots out.

"What was that dream about..." Roxas sighed to himself, rolling over in bed and looking at his alarm clock, "Nnh~ 11:13" Roxas said, stretching.

The blond fumbled all over for his cell phone and dialed his brunet friend's number in.

On the other end, the music of Simple and Clean began to play, letting Sora know that Roxas was calling. He picked up the phone answering; "Hey Rox, what's up?"

"Nothin..." Roxas said, getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom.

"Just calling to say hi?" Sora laughed on the other end of the phone, lighthearted as ever.

"I don't know..." Roxas said, splashing some cool water on his face and wiping it off with a washcloth he had gotten, "I had this...weird dream."

"What about," Sora said as he unsuccessfully flipped over one of the pancakes he was making, causing uncooked pancake mix to go flying.

"Well, I..." Roxas stalled, looking into the mirror, "I don't really know, honestly."

"Oh, Roxas," Sora said, laughing at the mess he had just made and grabbing a towel, "you always put too much thought into things like dreams. Don't worry about it, I'm sure it wasn't that strange for you."

"I dunno, Sora..." Roxas said with a sigh, "well..never-mind. It's fine. Are we still on for Monday?"

"Yeah, I'm so glad it was a three day weekend this week. Between the projects, papers, and tests we got this week I thought I was gonna die. We both need a day to relax."

"Yeah..." the blond said, "alright...I'll talk to you later, Sora."

"Ciao, Rox."

With that, the two boys hung up their phones and Roxas walked back into his room and fell backwards onto his bed.

"I wonder..." Roxas said with another sigh.

Roxas spent the rest of his day in an offly mundane matter. He played some video games, did some food shopping, and then made dinner. The silence throughout the house was really getting to him today.

"What's going on with me today?" he thought aloud, "First that weird dream and now...everything is just so quiet..."

Roxas hadn't realized how lonely he felt without anyone to spend his days with. Sure, he had Sora to hang out with, but it wasn't the same.  
He..._needed_ his father back. He _needed_ someone to care for him, and, before he had even realized it, tears began to stain his cheeks and fall off onto his light mocha-colored shirt. Little circular wet spots began to appear faster and faster, his tears coming out relentlessly. Roxas couldn't take it anymore. He wanted and needed his father back, and now he had an idea of how to do it.  
The next day, Roxas woke up strangely refreshed, even compared to the previous morning; after all, he let had let a lot of emotional buildup out, and, though he was dead tired because of it, having all that baggage disappear is sure to make any person refreshed after a good sleep.

"Ah~~nnh..." Roxas stretched, wiping uncried tears out of his eyes that had remained from the previous night. His brain took a few minutes to realize it had been Sunday, but when it did he immediately sprang to action.

The blond dialed some numbers on his cellphone and hit the Send key.

"Yo. What's up, Roxas?"

"Hey, Riku...I need a favor from you."

After a little while, Riku came to pick up Roxas.

"Hey," the silver-haired boy greeted him.

"Uh..hey, Riku," Roxas responded nervously.

"So," a devilish grin came over Riku's face, "what, or should I say _who_, are you doing this for?"

"Uh...n-no one," Roxas replied, his face turning a burning red.

"Riiiight..." Riku said skeptically, "it's Sora, right? I know it is. I always knew that kid was gay. No one can be that nice all the time and _not_ be ga-"  
he was interrupted by a fuming blond.

"It's not for Sora, Riku," Roxas barked, more than a little annoyance finding its way into his voice.

"Okaaaaay..." Riku said, punching him in the arm with what he _thought_ was a tap.

"Owww!" Roxas yelped, pushing Riku away.

"Sorry, sorry..." Riku apologized, embarrassed by his own strength.

"It's fine...let's get going, though. I have to get this all done by tonight..." Roxas said, making some calculations in his head.

Riku sighed; he knew Roxas wouldn't budge about the info. The two got into Riku's car, and Riku began instructing; "I want you to make a list of everything you need, Roxas. You did plan what you were doing, right?"

"Well..kind of," the blond responded sheepishly.

"So you're not even sure if there's a reason to all this?" Riku passed an annoyed glance over to his blond friend.

"It'll be fine...trust me, trust me," Roxas replied, waving his hand, "just fine..."

"Ok..." a skeptical but willing Riku said, pulling his car out of the driveway.

The two departed from Roxas's house, and Riku took the list Roxas had prepared and bought all the items.

"Are you sure about this, Roxas?" Riku gave the blond a confused look as they pulled into the house as the clock neared 9:30; Roxas had felt bad about the favor and so he offered to spend what of the day he could with Riku.

"Not really..." Roxas replied, a blunt answer being his sign that he was nervous.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know. If he's forcing you into it then-" Roxas interrupted his silver-haired friend.

"Actually..." Roxas said, looking at his friend with a crimson colored face, "he doesn't even know about it yet."

"Roxas?" Riku questioned the embarrassed look on his friend's face, "...What are you planning?"

With that, Roxas took it as his sign to go and hopped out of his silver-haired friend's car. Before Riku could get out another word, Roxas was on his front porch and waving goodbye.

"Thanks, Riku! I'll talk to you later! I have to hurry up, now! Sorry! See ya!" And then Roxas disappeared into the depths of his home. A very puzzle Riku sat there for a few minutes, just thinking.

"Roxas...? Are you doing what I think...?" Riku blinked at the thought, "No..no...Roxas isn't that desperate..is he?" Riku gave one final look at the house his blond friend had just disappeared into, and, after he'd pulled out of the driveway, began speeding away. Meanwhile, Roxas was busy preparing for later that night.

The blond, who'd thrown the bags from the day on a nearby table, began running around his house placing all the pictures of his mother that his father had kept to a face-down position.

"Sorry about this, mom..." Roxas said, holding the final picture up to see her face clearly, "I just...I really need dad back..." Roxas began to sob on the glass frame as he slowly placed it face down.

"I'm sorry..." Roxas cried for a little while longer, and then slowly wiped away his remaining tears as he set off to work.

First, Roxas hopped into the shower to ensure that he'd be smelling his best. He used a new vanilla body wash and shampoo he'd bought that day, so he was hoping it would help to seduce Cloud. As he stepped out of the shower and looked into the fogged mirror, he made it his mission to ensure that he wouldn't ever regret that evening. After he'd dried off, and with his new-found resolve standing strong, Roxas headed downstairs to the table he'd thrown the bags on.

"10:05," Roxas noted as he looked at the clock; he'd taken about 15 minutes running around the house turning over pictures and getting his shower ready, and another 20 in the shower, "I have about an hour and a half before he gets home..well, probably..." the blond said to himself.

After he'd finished his calculations, Roxas began digging through the things Riku'd bought him.

"Outfit...Lube...Chocolate..." he said quietly to himself. On the last word, his stomach had rumbled as he realized he hadn't yet eaten. As the growling continued, Roxas slowly opened the lid of the chocolate and took a swipe of the brown cream that laid inside. He slowly took a lick of the chocolate that had attached to his finger.

"Hmmm.." he said, analyzing the flavor, "not too bad, but it's really sweet. Eh.." he said, taking another lick, "oh well. I just hope he likes it..."

After he'd gone into the kitchen and washed his newly chocolatized hand, Roxas walked back into the room he'd previously left to dig through the bags once more. He took out the leather vest and thong Riku had bought him, along with the collar he'd begged Roxas to wear with it. Roxas took the things to the mirror and gave a sigh

"I hope this works..." he whispered.

He pulled off his towel and gave a slight shiver as the cold air of the house enveloped his bare body. He quickly reached for the thong and slid it on.

"Unn..." he grunted, pulling it up to his waist, "well, it's...something," he said, an embarrassed blush coming across his face at the blatantly apparent bulge left in the underwear. He followed this with the leather vest, and finally with the collar. He once again looked into the mirror and another blush crept onto his face.

"I look like a damn dog with this thing, Riku!" Roxas sighed in defeat, after all, he _did_ promise his friend he'd do it.

After he'd finished changing, Roxas went upstairs to his father's room to clean it up a little bit. He checked the digital clock on his father's nightstand, and noted it was now 11:00.

"Thirty-five minutes..." he said, his heart's beat rapidly picking up in pace.

He made the bed and slowly laid himself on it trying different poses. Once he found one that he'd liked, he put the bottle of lube on the dresser next to the bed and put a little line of the chocolate leading down to his crotch with a circle of it at the end. He also smeared a little on the tip of his nose. He looked at his reflection one more time before finally setting down to wait in the bed.

"...I look ridiculous," he sighed, "please let this work..."

With that, he slowly layed down onto the bed in the position he'd picked out before.

"Now all there is to do is wait..."

20 minutes: Nothing.

35 minutes: Nothing.

and 45 minutes? Nothing still.

"I guess he's not coming home tonight," the blond slowly said to himself, lowering his head as his eyes darkened, "damnit, dad...why won't you just be there when I need you!" Tears slowly began to stroll down his cheeks and fall onto the bed; he didn't know what to do now. Right when he  
was about to get up and clean off, though, he heard a sound coming from the front door.

He scrambled around and got back into his pose, waiting in the darkness for him. The door closed near-silently, and Roxas could here a sigh.

"He probably just had to stay late at work..." Roxas thought aloud, reassuring himself, before realizing his mistake and covering his mouth.

Cloud tossed his keys onto a nearby tables with a jingle, and began quietly treading up the stairs. Meanwhile, Roxas was flipping out in his mind. His resolve that had been so firm just minutes ago was now being destroyed with each and every creak of the stairs. He thought he was about to pass out when a dark-figure finally reached the top of the stairs. He let out another sigh and treaded into his room. Looking down, he flipped on the light to find, just as he was undoing his tie, his son was laying there scantily clad covered in-chocolate? Yeah, chocolate.

"R-Rox...Roxas...?" Cloud stuttered, backing away in shock, "wha-what are you doing!"

"Daddy," Roxas moaned out, crawling towards Cloud from his spot on the bed, "play with me."

With that, Roxas leapt up from the bed and tackled Cloud who was still backing away from the shock. Cloud let out a short grunt as he hit the ground, but no real sign of injury was noted.

"Come on, Daddy," Roxas moaned once more, pushing the growing bulge in his crotch into Cloud's own, "play with me!"

Roxas continued grinding against his father for a while more, evoking moans from Cloud who was lying there in shock.

"Ro...Rah!" Cloud began as Roxas thrust against him, "Roxas...what are you d-doing!"

Roxas gave him no answer, but instead continued his actions as Cloud's concealed member grew harder and harder.

"I just want to play with you a little..." Roxas said in a sweet, innocent tone, causing Cloud's face to flash a bright red color.

What was going on? This was his son right here, on top of him, grinding and dry humping him, but the only thing he could think about was playing along with it. He had been craving his son's warm hug nearly since what had happened, but he was too embarrassed to admit or apologize for what he had done, and, now that his son was right here with him, Cloud was beginning to give in to the emotions he had been locking away. Cloud felt he should have stopped him right there, but...it was so long since he'd felt his son even cared about him that his emotions wouldn't let the boy stop.

Noticing the chocolate Roxas had smeared on the tip of his nose, Roxas leaned forward slightly, cheeks burning red, and seductively licked it off. This dumbfounded Roxas enough that he stopped his thrusting and his eyes began to puff up. However, Cloud wasn't going to let that happen. Before Roxas could begin crying, Cloud continued the friction that the younger blond had began before.

"Unn...Unnh..." Roxas moaned out, giving in to the feeling.

As the older of the two continued with friction, Roxas began removing Cloud's work-shirt and pants. The younger began to playfully gnaw at his father's neck, even further enlarging the bulge that could be seen through his boxers.

"On the bed, now," Cloud moaned out, now unable to hold back any of the previously captivated emotions he had held within him.

Roxas laughed playfully at the command, but followed the order all the same. He carefully began undoing the vest he'd put on not even hours ago. Meanwhile, Cloud had removed his thong and was nipping and licking at the stiffened meat that had layed there. Roxas moaned out loudly when he took the engorged member completely into his mouth, carefully sliding it in and out, stimulating it in ways Roxas had only dreamed of anyone ever doing. Cloud stopped momentarily and layed atop Roxas nipping at his neck and kissing him passionately as the young blond had done to him near-moments ago. He looked up and noticed the little bottle of lube that layed nearby on his dresser, signaling for Roxas to hand it to him.

"You ready?" he asked mildly to the young blond.

"Yeah..." he replied with a smile.

Cloud carefully unsnapped the cap and poured some on his fingers. He placed them at the entrance to Roxas's pink hole, mustering another moan from the cool gel meeting his bodies warmth. He carefully slid his fingers inside the hole and scissored them out a little to stretch it. Roxas let out a moan as the strong-but-gentle fingers made their way in and out of the little pink hole, stretching it out ever so slightly each time. One more fingers was added, and then another until Cloud thought it would be safe to do it. By that point, Roxas was begging for Cloud to be inside of him. The older blond carefully lifted up his son's socked feet, and put his legs over his shoulders. He took a drop of the lube and smeared it on his cock before carefully pushing himself inside the younger blond.

"Ah...Ahhh!" Roxas moaned out in a mix of pain and pleasure; as much as he had been stretched out, Cloud's member was thicker still.

After Cloud began getting into a rhythm, and Roxas got used to the size of his meat, Cloud thrusted in and out with increasing pace aiming for that one magic area. After a few failed attempts, Cloud thrust in even deeper and hit it, mustering an extremely loud moan from his son.

"Auughhh!" Roxas cried out in ecstasy.

After another two or three failed attempts, Cloud hit it again and located exactly where it was. After that, each and every thrust hit its mark without fail. Roxas was nearly in tears from the emotion flowing through him, and he carefully grabbed his own throbbing cock and began pumping it in time with the older's thrusts into him. Cloud began to moan in unison with his son, and the two neared climax. With a final thrust, and a few final pumps, the two began to cum excessively. The added pressure of Cloud's cock and cum pushing against that special spot inside Roxas caused his first few shots to shoot onto his face, with the rest all landing on his chest and stomach. The two breathed heavily as they regained their breath and their heartbeats returned to normal. Cloud saw the mixture of the sweet chocolate and seed, and decided to try it. He licked Roxas's stomach slowly, taking in as much of it as he could in the motion. He played around with it in his mouth for a bit, analyzing the flavor, before smiling at Roxas and swallowing it. Cloud collapsed on top of him and licked a little more of the white liquid off his cheek, trying to return his breathing to normal.

"Come on," Roxas said playfully getting up from underneath him, "let's take a shower."

The blond scampered into the bathroom with a wink and started the water, the older of the two following not far behind.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[X-X-X-X-X]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Roxas, you're late, man!" an annoyed brunette cried out at the front door.

"I know, I know, sorry Sora," Roxas held his hands up in sorrow and laughed embarrassedly.

"Well, it's fine...I had some stuff to do before you got here anyways. But what took you?"

"Nothing, really. I just had..." Roxas thought for a moment, "I had a long night last night."

"Oh? What're you talking about?" Sora gave the blond a puzzled expression.

"Oh, I dunno," Roxas shrugged at the brunette.

"See ya," the driver called out to Roxas from his car, pulling out of Sora's driveway.

"Oh, see ya later! I'll call you when I need to get picked up," he waved goodbye and put a foot into the house.

"Ok, fine. Beeee mysterious," Sora said sarcastically, "but I will figure out what you're up to Roxas."

"You can try, Sora. You can try."

"I will," Sora said assuring him as the blond stepped further into the house, "...wait. Wasn't that your dad, Roxas?"

"Oh, I don't know," the blond shrugged again, "might have been. Might not have. Why do you ask?" he gave a devilish grin to Sora.

"Roxas..." Sora gave him a wide-eyed look, "just what happened last night?"

Roxas shrugged and stepped into the house.

"Oh, I don't know. We had hot gay sex and made up. All the moaning and everything. I was like 'Daddy...play with me...'" Roxas dramatically  
reenacted his previous night's actions.

"Roxas..." Sora was now slightly creeped out, slightly worried, and confused beyond belief, "you are joking, right?"

The blond shrugged once more and walked further into the house, responding only with; "So what are we doing today?"

"Roxas!" Sora shouted after the blond, the front door closing behind him, "YOU HAD BETTER BE KIDDING!"

* * *

Andddddddddddd that's that. No, actually, it's not. See, during my crazy scheming and story thinking upping (Yes, those are all words.) I get crazy ideas for side stories or endings or whatever. So...the thing is, I actually decided to type up another ending for this story. But...I don't know if you people (Roxas: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU PEOPLE!)-shut up, Roxas.-would be interested in hearing...well, 'reading' it. So...depending on reviews I may or may not post it. I dunno. But, we'll see. I'll talk to you all later ^_^ ~Shin-Shui~


End file.
